


Salvation

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Originally written c.2009





	Salvation

Dean didn’t know what to say. The look in Castiel’s eyes was something he’d never seen before. There was hurt and fear, uncertainty but also defiance. The gaze the angel was fixing him with was unnerving, and Dean was sure if there was ever a look that could burn you right up – this was it.

“You alright?” Dean silently cursed how tight his voice sounded as he spoke. The words seemed to shift Castiel’s expression, but only by a fraction. After a few moments of excruciating silence, Castiel spoke.

“I thought I was alone in the world,” The words were hushed, and Dean couldn’t tell by the tone how Castiel was feeling. Suddenly, the angel looked at Dean – really looked. Dean’s breath caught in his throat and his chest became tight. “Yet every time I am about to lose faith; you’re there.” Dean didn’t know what to say, and it seemed Castiel wasn’t looking for an answer. Slowly; so slowly Dean wasn’t sure he really saw the movement, Castiel approached the confused hunter.  
“You are my salvation, Dean Winchester.” Castiel was barely an inch away now, and Dean gave him a small, self-deprecating smile. 

“Then you’re screwed.” The kiss was sudden, and Dean’s first instinct was to push away from the warmth pressed against him. But he didn’t. Dean could feel the desperation in the kiss; the way Castiel clung to his shirt like a drowning man. The need to protect this scared, innocent creature took over, and Dean found himself wrapping Castiel into his arms and opening his mouth in invitation. The invitation was accepted, but all too soon Castiel was pulling away. Panting softly, he looked into Dean’s eyes; one hand coming to rest on the hunter’s cheek.

“Do not leave me here alone.” Castiel’s eyes implored. Dean gave a lopsided smile.

“You pulled me from the pit, remember?” Dean’s hand covered Castiel’s. “Where would I go, where you couldn’t come for me?” A small, half-smile crossed Castiel’s lips before they were enveloped once again in those of the hunter he had come to love.


End file.
